Nova's TF Stories
by Nova Ozuka
Summary: A collection of completed transformation stories. I'll do free requests, but only for singles. For multiple TFs in a story please visit my deviantART account AuraMasterNova. If you want the free requests, let me know. I prefer Pokemon, but I'll also do animal and Digimon. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Parental Bond

It was just a typical day. Or so Jamie thought. He was in his late twenties. He wore jeans and a red sleeveless shirt. He always wanted a kid to raise, but he couldn't get a girl that wanted kids to like him. The ones that actually liked him didn't want kids. It's not that he isn't attractive; it's just a difference in interests. I guess I should mention it's the rare occasion that we're talking about someone from the Pokémon world. Anyway, he's walking in one of the places he has the least business in being: Kalos Victory Road.

He didn't have a Pokémon to his name.

He was walking along the path. "HELP!" A child's voice rang through the air. He ran in the direction of the voice. He kept running until he came across a small gray kangaroo Pokémon cowering before a twin headed blue and black dragon Pokémon. Recognize the gray one? If not, you will soon.

_A Zweilous!? That little guy is done for if I don't do something!_ Jamie thought. Bravely, and perhaps stupidly, he stepped between the two. "Pick on somebody your own size!" Jamie said to Zweilous.

Zweilous hesitated for a bit. "Zweilous, Zweil?" _(And just how are you going to stop me, Moron?)_ he asked. _Let's see. He's a human on Victory Road with out any Pokémon helping him, and he thinks he can stop me? Yup, definitely worthy of the name Moron,_ he thought.

The gray Pokémon hugged Jamie's leg. "I-I'm scared," she said in a quiet voice, like a scared little kid.

In a white flash, Jamie found himself someplace dark and standing in front of a demonic door. _"Are you worthy?"_ a deep and intimidating voice spoke. _"Will you-"_

_"Nova!"_ a new voice interrupted.

_"Gah! Mira, do you ever knock?"_ another new voice asked.

_"Sorry."_

_"Okay, forget my voice was that deep,"_ the third muttered. _"As I was saying, will you do whatever it takes to protect that Pokémon?"_

"Yes, Nova," Jamie answered.

_"Is there any chance you can forget my name?"_

"No."

_"Fine…"_ Nova's voice groaned. The doors opened, blinding Jamie with bright light.

Jamie found himself standing in front of Zweilous again as if nothing happened. Now he had more important questions to ask than about an English speaking Pokémon. Such as "Why is there a white and gold Pokéball in my hand?"

Wait, what?

Zweilous took a step back. Jamie had some experience in a battle simulator, but he never liked battles. Jamie threw the Pokéball and an anthropomorphic jackal Pokémon materialized from it. His fur was mostly white and gold, just like his Pokéball. The white fur around his thighs made him look like he was wearing shorts.

"For the record, me helping you out doesn't make me your Pokémon," he said to Jamie.

_Two English speaking Pokémon? The heck's going on?_ Jamie wondered.

"Zweilous Lous Zweilous Zweil?" _(Why are you helping Moron?)_ Zweilous asked.

"Only I get to call him Moron," the canine Pokémon retorted.

"Lucario, use Aura Sphere!" Jamie ordered. A sphere of blue energy formed between Lucario's "front" paws.

"By the way, the name's Ronen," Lucario said as he threw Aura Sphere. The attack exploded into Zweilous. Given Ronen's level and Zweilous's weakness to Fighting Type moves, it hurt. A lot.

"Zweilous!" _(Take this!)_ Zweilous retorted. He breathed twin streams of flames at Ronen.

Ronen yawned and held one paw out. A shield made of aura formed from that paw, blocking the attack. "Seriously? Incinerate? My sister used to try Flamethrower on me all the time," he mocked. He readied another Aura Sphere. "Feeling lucky, punk?"

At this, Zweilous flinched. He slowly took a step back. "Zweilous Zweil Zweilous, Zweilous," _(This brat's not worth the trouble, I'm gone.)_ Zweilous said as he ran off. Ronen and his Pokéball began to fade.

"Looks like my work here is done," he said as his Aura Sphere dissipated. "I might see you that kid of yours again sometime."

"Wait, what do you mean my kid?" Jamie asked. He was too late though. Ronen was already gone. How he came was as big of a mystery as everything else that day.

"Mommy, can we go home now?" the gray Pokémon asked. In all the excitement, Jamie had forgotten all about the little guy.

_This guy's adorable,_ Jamie thought. "Do I look like a girl?" he asked. "I guess I'll get you home. I have nothing better to do."

"Yay!" the little Pokémon cheered as it jumped up and hugged Jamie. "Mommy is going to be all better!"

"What do you mean 'all better'?" Jamie asked. The Pokémon let go and landed on her feet and Jamie could feel something spreading across his chest. He took off his shirt and saw cream color scales spreading across his chest. Brown scales coated the rest of his body and head with cream scales coating his ears. He became aware of what he was becoming just before his "manhood" vanished.

Jamie then felt her stomach expand, ripping apart the top part of her jeans, her organs following the expanding stomach. A membrane formed on the lower part of her stomach, giving her a pouch. Next her legs began expanding rapidly, tearing her pants to shreds. Her feet then burst out of her shoes, becoming large three-clawed stumps as her legs shortened. A thick brown tail with some armor plates sprouted from her butt.

Thick spikes crawled up her back. Her arms thickened until her wrist was no longer visible, her fingers merging until she was left with three clawed digits. Epaulette-like growths sprouted over her shoulders, the same armor-like growths like those on her tail sprouting all over her body. She then contorted her face in pain as she felt a hard pressure on her skull. All of her hair fell out.

Her jaw then stretched out, her teeth sharpening into fangs with two protruding from her upper jaw. A hard dark brown bump formed on the top of her head, and her ears elongated into flaps. Pressure and pain gone, she opened her now red eyes. Three emotions hit her at once. Anger due to being turned into a girl, confusion as to how she was changed, and concern for what would happen next.

_I'm… a Kangaskhan? But how?_ She a rectangular object fell out of nowhere and bounced of her head with a sticky note attached. The object was a Kalos Town Map. The note read:

_Dear Jamie,_

_Seeing as you and Ronen were successful, I would like to congratulate you. You wanted a child (though probably not this way) and the baby Kangaskhan needed a mother. I asked Arceus for help in the matter, and surprisingly enough he answered! He said that if I led you two to meet each other and convince the child that you were her mother now ill that he'd temporarily give the child the power to "cure" you._

_I apologize for any inconvenience and offer my assistance in helping you get used to your new body. In addition, the child's home is the Glittering Cave area, so I also recommend you start walking. I'll provide you the aid of my Pokémon again whenever I deem necessary._

_~Nova Ozuka_

_P.S. I might I suggest changing your name to Jane?_

The nerve of him, changing Jamie into a Kangaskhan. _But at least he sent me a message afterwards, which took guts. But Jane… it's perfect, but how can he help me get used to this?_ Jane wondered. She picked up the Kangaskhan child and placed her in her the pouch. She then opened the town map and groaned.

"What's wrong, mommy?" the child asked.

"Oh nothing, just a long walk," Jane answered.


	2. Aggron Rock

**This story is one of my first, so it's not the best.**

* * *

My name is Lloyd Jackson and I am 21. My parents were rich, but died 3 years ago. My sister got most of what they left us. It seems like no one got the memo. I live in a city called New Washington with my best friend, Jason McGuire, whose house burned down. Just like how he got my back when my parents died, I have his now. If you didn't know us, you might say we're twins. In our city there's a superstition. If you touch the bolder near the cliff, you'll turn into a horrible monster. Everyone believed it, or at least everyone but me. The cliff is my usual hangout. This time I sat on the bolder. Yeah, I can tell some of you think you know where this going (Ben300's story: The Lati Tree), but that's not where we're headed. Jason warned me not to, but of course I didn't listen.

"Looks like the end of another boring day," I said as Jason and I were walking home. I wasn't feeling quite like myself. As one may suspect a thug jumped us. "Hand over the money or he gets it," demanded thug pointing a gun at me mistaking Jason for me. "You had better let me go," I said angrily. I don't know what came over me. Like I said, I wasn't feeling like myself. "Somebody need's to teach you some manners," said the thug. Then it happened. What looked like steel plates started growing on my arm. Just as he pulled the trigger, I moved my arm and blocked the bullet.

I could feel my body changing into that of a monster's. What I turned into could only be described as an Aggron. I couldn't control myself. I killed him with my claws. It was like I was watching a horror movie. "Lloyd, this isn't like you!" Jason shouted. _And you think I don't know _I thought to myself before realizing I had put him in danger as well. Just before my claws reached his chest, my body froze as I struggled to control myself. "Jason, run… before… I lose… control," I said with great difficulty. "No, I'm not leaving you!" Jason shouted. Suddenly, I was somewhere that looked like space I was in my human form frozen in the same position with a blue light all around my body shaped like an Aggron. Then I heard a voice. "You were not meant for the power of a savage beast. I'll return you now," said the voice.

I was exactly back were I was before, same position too. It felt and looked like acid was eating threw my skin. I collapsed because of the pain. I couldn't help but close my eyes. When it stopped I was human again, but for how long? Would I turn into an Aggron again? I walked over to the corpse I took the thug's clothes off him and put them on since I was nude. Not my proudest moment. I hated what I done. We headed home. I only expected things to get worse. That night, I heard a scream come from Jason's room. When I opened the door, I saw an Aggron. I felt my body changing again. I was afraid of what might happen next. It felt different from the first time. I let it come knowing it maybe the only way. You've probably heard plenty of transformation stories that involved Lucario by now.

The Aggron charged. I knew it must be Jason because he touched the bolder on a dare. "Jason, stop!" I shouted. All he did was roar. I grabbed him and went into his mind. I don't know how. I went toward Jason when I heard a voice different from the one I heard before. "Now I will give you an army of slaves," said the voice. "Jason, stop! This isn't like you!" I shouted. He snapped back to reality. I grabbed him we both changed, me into Aggron, and Jason into his former self. "No!" said the voice. Then I heard the voice from before. "Just in time," it said. We were back in Jason's room. Jason started changing again, but this time was an orange dragon with a flame at thee end of its tail. "The only way to save Lloyd is to defeat him," voice echoed. "Done!" Jason said ready to save my sorry butt twice in one day and before sending a torrent of fire at me. When it hit I caught myself thinking: What was that for? Then I snapped back to reality, but this time imprisoned in my own mind. Then Jason grabbed and flew smashing a hole in the ceiling. What he did next could only be described as a Charizard version of Seismic Toss from the Pokémon anime.

When I hit the ground, my body started dissolving again. This time my Lucario body was underneath. Something told us we could change into our human form so I focused on that one thought. My body changed once more. "Ok tomorrow I'm smashing that bolder," I said. The next day we arrived at the cliff. I was already Lucario again. I smashed the bolder. When I did a light flashed, and then an Aggron was standing in front of me. "What year is this?" the Aggron asked while stretching. "2012," we answered as I changed back to my human form. "So that curse trapped me in that bolder for over 100 years. Anyway my name's Peter," it said. "I'm Lloyd and this is Jason," I said. We walked to my sister's mansion. Of course I invited Peter, who didn't remember anything from before being trapped in that bolder. I explained what happened on our way. When I finished Peter said, "So the curse actually freed the hearts of two others." I pressed the intercom button at the gate and said, "Hey sis! Open up!" We walked inside. "So you touched the bolder?" she nagged Peter. "Oh lay off, Shannon. He was trapped in there. I know because I smashed the bolder myself," I said. Then we explained everything that happened. I even changed into Lucario to prove it. "So can we stay here?" I asked. "Oh, alright. But only because the 3 of you went through a lot," she replied.

And so I end my story. Do you want to be free?


	3. Sword of Fate

"No! Don't die on me Ray!" shouted a female Lucario.

My name is Ray Ozuka and I live in Japan. I was fatally injured; my father accidentally cut me with his sword. Three months ago… I was practicing with a sword. My father was a great swordsman and was teaching me. My mother was talented when came to martial arts and already taught me everything on each. She teaches martial arts classes. Anyway, I was trying to duplicate a cut my father had done. Every time I missed up. And each of those times, all he said was "Again!" which didn't help.

"Can we stop here for today?" I asked.

"Very well, but we'll continue tomorrow," he replied.

He went off to run some errands. Meanwhile I went on my usual walk through the forest. I stopped when I heard crying. I ran in the direction of the crying. I stopped when I saw an anthro dog creature wearing a blue pendant. The word "Lucario" echoed in my mind. She was clutching her shoulder.

"Lucario, are you alright?" I asked. Apparently I startled her, because she quit crying for a few minutes and looked my direction.

"I'm fine except for my shoulder," she replied. I checked her shoulder.

"It looks like it's dislocated. I can treat it back at my place," I said. We went to my house. I treated her injury after warning her that it might hurt.

"So, how'd you get hurt?" I asked.

"Well, there are bad people after me. They're after this pendant," she replied.

"Well that explains it," I said. I looked at the clock.

"You'd better go back; my father will be home soon," I warned.

"Goodbye, until tomorrow, oh and by the way, my name is Suri," she replied.

"Ray. I'd like for you to stay near the house," I replied. Then she left.

The next day, I managed to get the technique just right.

"Excellent. You actually got it on the first try today," my father said.

He left once we were done, and then I went to see Suri.

"So what's so special about that pendant?" I asked.

"It can turn others into beings of incredible power. What it changes one into is unpredictable," she replied.

"Tell me a little about yourself, what were your parents like?" I asked.

"Well my dad was a swordsman and my mother, a bit of a shaman. She turned me into this using the pendant I'm wearing. I was skeptic at first until this happened," she replied.

"My father's a swordsman too and my mother is a martial arts master. There isn't a fighting style she doesn't know. She taught me every fighting style. Apparently I inherited her talent as opposed to my father's," I replied.

The next day, after training and when father left to run some errands, Suri came over.

"Where is your father always running off to?" she asked.

"Don't know. In fact, I don't even know what those so called 'errands' are," I replied.

"Have you ever asked?" she asked.

"Yes, but he always ignores me, then we have a fight that he will always win because he is a 'master' swordsman whereas I'm his apprentice. The only time I win is when he's angry after running his errands. The only reason I do fight with him at those times is so he can blow off some steam. He isn't always angry after the errands, but he is occasionally. Our fights always involved wooden swords," I explained.

"Does he ever take a sword?" she asked.

"Rarely, but only when he thinks there may be a fight," I replied. We spent that afternoon talking. I told her about my cousin, Sora, and his sister, Yuki. That's when I heard a door open.

"Quick, hide in the closet," I whispered. She complied when we heard my father's voice.

"Ray, are you in your room?" he asked.

"Yes!" I called back nervously. Father came in holding a sword.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked when he saw the nervous look on my face.

"No," I replied, still nervous.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I took a look in your closet," he said.

"Not at all," I replied, now even more nervous.

He opened my closet to find nothing out of the ordinary, and oblivious to Suri, who was holding herself close to the ceiling.

"Since you're working so hard in your training and doing so well," he started before closing the closet door.

"I think it's time you got a reward," he continued handing me the sword.

"My own sword?" I asked in amazement.

"There is more," he said before taking a sky blue pendant out of his pocket.

"This belonged to my father, your grandfather, and now it belongs to you. It's supposed to hold an unimaginable power of some sort, but I haven't been able to awaken it," he continued after giving it to me. That night, Suri snuck out of the hose while everyone was a sleep.

He wouldn't train me so hard since I've been working hard right? Wrong, he trained me even harder the next day. I didn't even get go see Suri that day, but I saw her watching in the corner of my eye. The day after, I went to talk to Suri.

"I wonder if my father is somehow involved with those people you mentioned," I said.

"I doubt it. From what you told me, he couldn't be involved much," she replied.

"Alright, then explain this pendant," I demanded, showing her the pendant.

"It's almost the same as mine, but where did you get it?" she asked.

"Where do you think?" I replied.

She pondered for a moment before asking "Is your last name Ozuka?"

"Yes why?" I asked.

"The Ozukas have a close history with my family and pendants like those. My parents used to tell me stories about them. I can't believe I'm actually talking to one," she replied. We started walking.

"Well I always wanted to know more about my family. So what did they tell you?" I asked.

"Well I don't really know anything about yours, but there are at least 4 more out there. One allows the wearer to turn invisible, and another allows the wearer to change his or her appearance to match that of someone else. The same two are linked. They give shared vision as well. Another causes illusions, and the last one can… Ugh, I can't remember the last one, but I can remember what it looked like," she explained.

"And this one isn't one of them?" I asked.

"No, but as for your family, each was a great warrior," she replied.

"That explains my talent, it's in my family history, but what about the ones who were chasing you?" I asked. As if on cue, we were ambushed by 5 men dressed in black.

"Who are you and what do you want?' I demanded as I drew my sword.

"Who we are is none ya business kid. I think ya know what we want," replied the uglier of the 5. They drew their guns. Fortunately, they were nothing more than common street thugs. My pendant glowed brightly, and then, in the blink of an eye, I sliced their guns in two, disarming all of them.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" I asked smugly.

"I don't care how much they're paying us, they're not worth it!" one cried. They all ran away.

I taught Suri martial arts and she helped me with my training. We spent every day like this, or at least until things got awkward between us a month later. I fell in love with her but tried to hide it. I didn't want ruin our relationship. Apparently she knew more than she let on.

One day she asked "What's the matter? And don't say 'nothing' because I know there's something".

"Alright, I… Oh how do I say this without ruining things? Suri, what do you think of me?" I asked.

"I think you are reckless, short tempered, impatient, and lazy, but I also think you're the most kind, caring, honest, and reasonable person I could meet," she replied.

"Suri… I…" started to say. _Damnit say it already. You're just making things worse by holding it in!_ I thought to myself.

After working up the courage, I said "Suri, I love you".

"Ray, I… I need some time to think," she replied. We didn't talk again for almost two months. That time apart was torture.

"Ray, I have a confession, I knew you were in love all along. I can read emotions. I was thinking about making you more like me, but I decided it might not be worth it. I want to have kids when we're older, but not if it means I have to use the pendant" she explained.

"Well you'd have to have my permission first, and second, we'd have to tell my parents," I replied.

The next day, I got a day off from training. My father ran his errands early. We spent the day together, Suri and I. We ate lunch together and watched a movie. Just before she could leave, my father came home.

When he saw us, he drew his sword and shouted "Get away from my son!" He came at Suri with his sword. I pushed her out of the way causing me to get cut. I staggered backwards and fell over.

"S… Suri… I'm… sorry," I said while struggling to breath. My pendant started blinking and I blacked out. My father and Suri looked at my unconscious body, with blood coming from the deep cut, in horror.

"My son..." was all he could say.

"No! Don't die on me Ray!" shouted Suri. She put her paws on top of the wound. My body started glowing. My cut slowly began to heal. Once it healed, she took her paws off me. The glow started to fade, but not until after I started changing.

All at once, my skin turned black, my hands and feet turned into paws, a tail sprouted, blue fur cover my body with vanilla-yellow fur covering my torso, spikes erupted from my chest and the backs of my paws, my eyes turned red, a mask like pattern formed on my face, my mouth and nose stretched out into a muzzle, my teeth became dog like, my balance shifted to the balls of my feet, and my ears became pointed and migrated to the top of my head.

When I regained consciousness an hour later, I asked "Suri, you're a hell of a girlfriend, you know that?" I didn't complain about the change. I'd rather be that than dead.

I turned my attention to my father and said "Things are not always what they seem".

"I would never have thought that you, my son, would offer me wisdom," he replied. I knew he was sorry, and he knew I forgiven him.

"Now for the hard part, we need to tell mom," I said. She didn't take it well at first, but after I told her why it was necessary, she let it go. Since Suri didn't have a place to stay, she started living in the house with me. A thought came to mind: I haven't had any contact with my friends for months.

"Suri, I think we should see if my friends want to transform; they live alone so we don't have to worry about their parents. Besides, if they transform, we won't be so lonely," I said.

"Alright, but we need a plan. How about the one we used on your mother?" she replied.

"Let's make the calls," I said as I grabbed the phone. I called my friends Mei, Flare, Leo, and Camilla. I let my parents in on it. The next day I heard the voices of my friends.

"Should we come out now?" I asked.

"Yes," my mother called back. Suri and I walked into the room.

"What are those things?" asked Flare.

"That's no way to greet your friend!" I shot back.

"Wait, that voice… RAY?" he asked. I nodded.

"Meet my girl, Suri. Suri meet Flare, Mei, Camilla, and Leo," I said.

"Let's get to business. Do you want to become like us?" she asked.

"Take it from me, once you change, you'll never want to go back," I said. They all looked at each other.

"Come on, I can read your emotions, I know you want to," I said. Then, Flare bravely stepped forward. Suri's pendant shined.

Orange scales coated Flare's body with cream-colored scales going down his stomach, his feet became stumps with 3 claws, his fingers fused together so he had 3 and claws erupted from the tips, wings erupted from his back, his neck elongated, his nose and mouth pushed out into a snout, his arms and legs shortened, and a tail sprouted and, to top it off, once the tail finished growing, the tip ignited.

He was now at least twice his normal size. The word "Charizard" echoed in my mind. The other three stepped forward. Camilla became an "Infernape", Mei became a "Lugia", and Leo became a "Ho-oh". I'm a bit jealous that I'm part of the half that can't fly, but there isn't a thing I can do.

Now I ask myself "Do I regret this?" You know the answer.

* * *

**I May do a sequel anyone else thinks so, in which case it contains 2 TFs.**


End file.
